Ichigo doesn't like Ryou's girlfriend!
by c-Blossoms
Summary: Lettuce is Ryou's girlfriend, Ichigo dislikes that. Songfic. Song by Avril Lavigne called Girlfriend. I don't own the song or anime.


**A simple songfic on Ichigo, Ryou and Lettuce.**

**Story: Lettuce is Ryou's girlfriend. Ryou just became Lettuce's girlfriend because he felt sorry for her. Ichigo gets **_**jealous**_

**I know everyone hates songfics . . I do too.**

* * *

Cleaning the whole content of the café, Ichigo sighs. "I am the most unlucky girl in the whole wide world." Exaggerating. As she sweeps the broom to and fro—she thinks, " I wonder why Lettuce is very happy nowadays. Or seems to be. ", she stops sweeping for a moment and thinks or we can say predicting what had happened.

"Well, lately, Lettuce and Shirogane-san have been together for some time.", mumbled Ichigo. "Maybe they're going out? NO NO NO That can't be!", thought Ichigo. She stops sweeping for a while.

_Hey hey, you you, _

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, _

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey, Hey, you, you, _

_I could be your girlfriend!_

"Why Lettuce?", thought Ichigo. "IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S BETTER THAN ME ANYWAYS!", shouts Ichigo in a really bad temper and loud voice.

_Hey hey, you you,_

_I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way,_

_No, it's not a secret,_

_Hey hey, you you,_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

"Wait . . . why would Shirogane-san go out with Lettuce if he likes me?" she hesitated. "Well, . . Mint did say that Shirogane-san liked me in a different sort of way one day . .", she scratched her head. "Though I don't remember when."

"Ichigo, table seventeen has been waiting for their order for 10 minutes, their order is on the counter!", ordered Mint, sipping her tea. Ichigo, though a little angry, ran over to counter and gave table seventeen their order. After that, Keiichiro called her for her break. She sat down on a table, tired. Suddenly, she saw Ryou talking to Lettuce . . .privately. She blushed at the sight of the blonde and then turned away,

_You're so fine, I want you mine,_

_You're so delicious!_

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive!_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

Lettuce was blushing madly. She couldn't take it anymore! What is going on? She ran over to the two and dragged Lettuce. "Lettuce, there are some people who need to take orders, you know!", said Ichigo, giving a super fake smile. Ichigo looked at Ryou and giggled slyly.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious._

_Hell yeah, I'm the mother ing princess!_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right!_

Ichigo looked at Lettuce who was running around madly, breaking plates here and there. Today, somehow, she was pissed at her. She didn't even want to see her face. Then suddenly, with her great cat-hearing abilities, she could hear some people gossiping.

'You know . . Shirogane-san is better off with ---', Ichigo could make out the voice. It was Mint. She rolled her eyes.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Hmp. Ichigo wasn't in a really good mood, you know. The customers got scared. She was all depressed on the 'Lettuce being Ryou's you-know-what'.

_Hey Hey you you,_

_I don't like your girlfriend,_

_No way, No way,_

_I think you need a new one,_

_Hey hey you you,_

_I could be your girlfriend,_

_Hey Hey You, You,_

_I know that you like me,_

_No Way, No way,_

_No it's not a secret,_

_Hey Hey You, You,_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

With Ichigo being depressed, who would be more worried than Ryou? He watched her from afar and when Ichigo turned to his direction, he often turned away. The last time he turned away, he walked to Keiichiro and talked about something. Ichigo banged her head on the table. "Ugh! What is wrong with me!"

_I can see the way,_

_I see the way you look at me,_

_And even when you look away,_

_I know you think of me!_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again!_

Ichigo sat down on the cash counter for her break, taking short glances at Ryou. There was Lettuce, every once in a while, smiling sweetly at Ryou whenever she passed him. "This makes me SICK.", said Ichigo, through gritted teeth.

_So, so come over here,_

_Tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear!_

_I don't want to hear you say her name again and again!_

* * *

**-One day in the park-**

Ichigo was feeling rather stuffy at home, so she decided to go out and have a walk in the park, like she usually does. Hands in her pocket, she walked over to a bench and sat down. She observed the park.

Lettuce was clunging to Ryou like a lost puppy, while Ryou just led the way. His attitude was . . . cold.

_She's like so whatever,_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Ichigo ran over close to them—but making sure she was unnoticed. She hid in bushes, behind poles, behind benches, etc. But, unfortunately, with Ryou's sharp eyes, he asked, coldly, "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Eh, Nani? I'm exposed!", shrieked Ichigo with shock. Ryou sighed. "Ichigo, what are you doing here? I'm on a date with Shirogane-san!", said Lettuce, clutching Ryou's arm. The blonde shivered. "OMG YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SHIROGANE – SAN?!", shouted Ichigo in public. In an instance, fangirls of Café Mew Mew's boss came running. "EH, WHO IS GOING OUT WITH SHIROGANE-SAN?!?!"

_Hey Hey You You,_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No Way, No Way_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey Hey You You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

All the girls ran over Ichigo. "Ugh! That was a pain!", said Ichigo, slowly getting up. Ryou helped her up. "Here, you okay?", asked Ryou. Ichigo nodded, with a slight red tint in her cheeks. The four – eyed got quite jealous—knowing Ryou has feelings for Ichigo. Well, Ryou accepted her when she asked him out, but Ryou told her truthfully that he had a liking for Ichigo.

_Hey Hey You You_

_I know that you like me_

_No way No Way_

_No it's not a secret!_

_Hey Hey You You, _

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

-soon-

"Ryou-san, I'm going to the washroom, will you wait here?", asked Lettuce over her shoulder. The blonde gave a nod as a response.

"Hello, Ryou", said a voice from behind. Ryou immediately recognized the voice. It was Ichigo.

Ryou turned to Ichigo. He sighed. "What is it, Ichigo?", asked Ryou. "Are you going here as friends or . . . GOING OUT?!", asked Ichigo. Ryou looked away for a while at the mention of 'going out.' "I'm going out with her.", said the blue-eyed, closing his eyes and taking a sigh. "WHAT?!!"

"What, he REALLY IS going out with Lettuce!", thought Ichigo, fuming mad or jealous, god knows, inside. "She looked so pitiful. Lonely and helpless and shy. So I accepted her.", said Ryou, giving additional information. "Too much information.", said Ichigo, looking down. Ryou looked at her.

_In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger!_

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better!_

_There's no other, _

_So once it's gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell where you thinking???_

With that said, with Ryou looking at her, the redhead noticed both things. In a rapid second, she cupped her hands on Ryou's cheeks and kissed him. The blonde was shocked, and slightly blushing. He kissed back, he foud out Ichigo liked him back

_Hey Hey you you,_

_I don't like your girlfriend,_

_No way, No way,_

_I think you need a new one,_

_Hey hey you you,_

_I could be your girlfriend,_

"OH MY GOD ICHIGO!", came a voice. Lettuce, no D'oh.

"Sorry Lettuce, I got carried away but . . I like him. . . "

Ryou looked down, feeling a bit guilty.

"It's okay, Ichigo. Ryou likes you too. It's okay.", said Lettuce, putting up a sad smile, yet looking happy and cheerful at the same time.

Ryou patted Lettuce's back. "Sorry, Lettuce."

She smiled. "It's okay. I'm going early. See you guys.". With that, she left. Tears in her eyes.

And with Lettuce gone, they kissed once more.

_Hey Hey You, You,_

_I know that you like me,_

_No Way, No way,_

_No it's not a secret,_

_Hey Hey You, You,_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way….. Hey heeeeyy_

_I want to be your girlfriend! No Way, No Way_

_Hey Hey!

* * *

_

Hey, I hope you guys like it. First song-fic. Review please.


End file.
